Burns and Bandages
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Extra scene for the episode Harbinger.


This came about after watching the episode Harbinger, and a conversation with Joodiff of course.

"Frankie." Boyds voice ringing out in the hallway.

"In here." Frankie's voice coming from the living room.

Boyd made his way into the living room, going to open the door but hissing as he used his right hand. He changed hands, opening the door with his left instead. He kept his right hand hidden as he entered the room, stuffing it in his trouser pocket. He wasn't going to freak her out, she would panic as soon as she saw the bandage.

"Hey, you're later than normal." Frankie turning to face Boyd as he entered the room.

"It's been busy, sorry, I should have called." Going to sit beside her on the settee.

"Christ, Boyd, you stink." Frankie shifting so she was facing Boyd. "What the hell have you been doing?" Leaning a little closer and taking a smell of his shirt.

"House fire." Boyd not sure what information he was ready to share.

"House fire, how did you get involved in a house fire?" Frankie tucking her legs under her as she waited for an explanation.

"Following a lead. We thought it was empty, it was supposed to be empty." Boyd stopping as he mentally pictured the police officer running out the house on fire.

"Boyd, what happened?" Frankie sensing something wasn't right.

"A policewoman, she had been sent to check the house. She had the keys, she wasn't even supposed to be there. She was only there to meet us, and now, now she's dead." Boyd not looking at Frankie as his mind played over the horror of seeing her come running out, flames covering her whole body.

"Shit, Boyd. Was anyone else hurt?" Shuffling along the settee so she was close to him.

"At least one person we know of, probably the person who started the fire." His right hand still tucked out of sight in his trouser pocket.

Frankie wasn't buying it, she could tell he was holding something back, hiding something.

"Who else?" Knowing there was more.

He didn't answer her, just slowly and carefully pulled his hand out of his pocket, the crisp white bandage becoming visible. Frankie looked down at he started to take his hand out his pocket, spotting the white bandage instantly. Frankie reached out and took hold of his fingers, bringing his hand closer so she could thoroughly inspect it.

"What? How? How bad?" Her eyes never leaving his hand as she looked at it.

"When she came running out, I took my coat off, tried wrapping her in it. Managed to catch my hand. It's okay, just a little crispy." Catching Frankie's fingers in his as he linked their hands together. "I need a shower, can you help take this dressing off and put a clean one on where we're done?" Seeing Frankie look at the white bandage on his hand. "It's fine, I promise. At least I'm alive." The enormity of his words making Frankie squeeze his hand a little before letting go.

"Shower then bed for you mister. Come on, I'll help with buttons and zips." Standing up and pulling Boyd with her.

Frankie led Boyd up the stairs straight to the bathroom. She started with his shoes, then his belt, button and zip on his trousers.

"I need the stuff out the trouser pockets." Lifting first one leg then the other so Frankie could remove his trousers.

"I know, Boyd. Not my first time doing this is it." Placing his trousers on the closed toilet lid.

Standing back in front of him she undid the cuff links on his sleeves, placing them on top of the bathroom cabinet. Next were his shirt buttons, her nimble fingers making quick work of them. Pushing the shirt of his shoulders she let it fall to the floor, her eyes scanning his chest and arms for her own peace of mind more than anything else. Boyd was stood in just his boxers, Frankie stood in front of him as she checked him over for any other injuries.

"This is it, promise." Holding up his hand with the bandage on.

Frankie took hold of his hand, unraveling the bandage to revel the dressing square underneath. She took hold of one corner, glancing at Boyd before she started to peel it off. He hissed, the skin tender all around the burn. She winced as she started to uncover the burn, red and angry along the side of his hand.

"You're lucky, I've seen a lot worse." Examining his hand before bringing it up to her face and kissing the top of it. "Don't have the water to hot, I'll go lock up and bring the first aid box up. I'm sure we've got everything in there." Running her thumb over his hand before letting go.

Frankie left Boyd to shower while she locked up, returning to the bathroom with the first aid box while he was still in the shower. Getting him towels out, she took his cufflinks and put them away in the bedroom. Then she emptied his trouser pockets before putting all his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Taking his wallet, keys and phone through to the bedroom she turned down the bed and was about to get ready for bed herself when she heard the shower switch off. Peter Boyd was no spring chicken, his hair now various shades of grey and white. He was sixteen years older than her, but he was still in really good shape. Seeing him standing in the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets running down his chest, she smiled. He could give men half his age a run for their money.

"Instead of drooling how about some help." His words a little sharper than he intended as he held a towel out to Frankie.

Frankie took the towel and pointed at the closed toilet lid, she was not stretching. Boyd sat down, his knees brushing against her jeans as she stepped closer and placed the towel on his hair. He sat still as Frankie towel dried his hair. He expected her to stop once his hair was done but she didn't, she used the towel on his shoulders, chest and back as well.

"Let's get that hand dry and covered up again. Then you can finish getting dried." Taking his hand in one of hers as she gently patted the skin around the burn dry.

Once she was satisfied it was dry she threw the towel in the laundry basket and flipped open the first aid box. Opening the new dressing square she placed it over the top of the burn, letting it rest there until she had the tape to stick it in place. Boyd was patient, managing to sit still until she had taped the dressing square on and wrapped and tired the bandage back in place.

"Thanks." His half a grin giving her butterflies in her stomach.

"You're welcome. I'm not used to treating the living. I'm more a cut up than patch up kind of girl." Laughing as he just shook his head.

"Go to bed, I'll be through in a minute." Reaching out for Frankie just as she went to leave the bathroom.

Boyd stood up, towel still around his waist as he drew Frankie back to him. She had grown her hair long again, the short hair replaced by a messy ponytail. He still loved the fact she had her fringe, the one he got to push aside when it grew to long like it was now. She would always close her eyes as his fingertips touched her forehead, the back of his hand sweeping the hair aside. It was moments like this when he wondered why she was with him, why she had chosen him. She could have anyone, any man, or any women for that matter, but she wanted him. As he wrapped his arms around her she turned her head and rested her cheek against his chest. Her arms slid up his back, her hands resting on his shoulder blades with her fingers over his shoulders. He held her, felt her breath brush his chest, her fingers gently massaging his shoulders.

"Frankie." He whispered as she looked up at him.

"What?" A small smile on her face as watched him.

"Just Frankie." His only response as he dipped his head so he could kiss her.

Frankie returned the kiss, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth before nipping his bottom lip with her teeth. Frankie broke this kiss, flicking her tongue along his bottom lip where she nipped it.

"Go." Boyds only word as he let go of Frankie and took hold of the towel on his waist.

When Boyd was dry he joined Frankie in the bedroom, pulling on clean boxers before he joined her in bed. As soon as he was settled she was moving to lie against him, her head resting perfectly in the crook of his neck.

"Frankie, I love you. You know that right?" Boyd looking at Frankie as she kissed his chest.

"I know you do. You going through a caring and sharing phase again?" Instantly regretting her words when she saw a ghost of regret cross his face. "What haven't you told me about tonight?" Watching Boyd close his eyes as he hugged her tightly.

"The policewoman that died, she left behind a partner, and a child. I just want you to know that if anything should happen, if I don't," Frankie silencing him with a passionate kiss.

"I know, even if you don't say it often." Placing a final kiss on his cheek before she lay back down beside him.

"Night, Boyd." Frankie closing her eyes as she cuddled up against his chest.

"Night, Frankie." Closing his eyes with the knowledge that Frankie knew he loved her no matter what.


End file.
